Hermes Birthday
by oracle987
Summary: Hermes's plans to enjoy his birthday to the fullest! a game of truth or dare ,some demigods and loads of fun... sequel to The Gods Play Truth or Dare by LadyOfStarClan. enjoy ! and dont forget to review !
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya … So.. I have been chosen? Perhaps chosen is the right word… I have been chosen to write a sequel for the story.. I hope my writing matches the previous authors… help me with story if you think the plots going weak.. ta! And yes.. don't forget to review.. thank you ..**

**Hermes eyes flashes with glee….. every major God now **_**owed**_** him..  
flashback(s) …  
**_"so..Apollo ? what did you want from me?" "Me? Nothing..except… do you see that Nereid there? Well..her name is Sunflower…If you could just send a message of my love to her.. I would make a haiku for you. I promise." "perhaps...not a haiku…. You agree that you owe me now?" Apollo nodded his head.. unaware of the devious plan of Hermes's…  
"Hermes's ,I would really like you to go and get Apollo. My favourite cow in the pasture is not very well.i will do anything!"Hera exclaimed. Hermes grinned, "remember you owe me ! "  
.. and so on….  
_**he cleared his throat.  
Everyone at the Olympian Council liked to listen to his travel experiences more than they like to listen to Old thunderpants himself**_._** " now as you all are already aware of, my 5078****th**** birthday is day after tomorrow! "  
"it is?," , Ares exclaimed, " but punk! Wasn't it like… a **_**year**_** ago?" .  
Athena sighed. "We remember Herme's…and Ares.. if you don't mind but.. there are 365 days in a year. And a year has already passed!"  
"hey! I just got a new haiku!.. it goes like this ,Apollo and hermes on hermes birthday.. crash a few parties and that makes me so cool." Apollo beamed.  
Hera rolled her eyes. Zeus grimaced and Poseidon was struggling on how NOT to laugh.  
"As Athena said. We remember your do you want this time?And please… no farting balloons for the party". Hermes grinned. "Uh. Dad.. whatever I want. Would you grant me that? Swear on river Styx?" "How bad can it be? I swear"**

"**Well then.. I will do the remaining work. You guys? Just relax. Oh.. everyone's invited on my birthday,(Hades grimaced) even Hades." A look of shock appeared on both Hades and Zeus. "wha- are you serious?" "yes! Everyone's invited… and would you mind if I called a few demigods too?" before anyone to counter attack , "brilliant! Get ready people.. because my birthday will be a day you don't want to miss." **

…**  
I know its short. I wanted to start short before I launched about fully. Do tell me how is it.. and to do that you've got to review!  
waiting…. Oh ! and thanks to LadyOfStarClan…  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly thank you to all those who have reviewed.. well there were only 2… but still.  
here we go !**

( forwarded to the birthday )  
Zeus sighed. He wondered what would happen. Also, why had hermes's felt necessary to invite demigods and _Hades_ !  
all the gods had assembled, even Ares was on time ! But where was Hermes?  
suddenly with a flash of light , 10 demigods and a slightly flustered oracle of Delphi who was nearly impossible to recognize with so much paint on her.  
"here, let me do that." Aphrodite said.  
of course Rachel's clothes vanished to be replaced by extremely fancy gown and equally embarrassingly (**is this even a word? …. **) hairstyle. Rachel looked shocked and shook her hair. "fine." Aphrodite grumbled. A normal pair of jeans and a white of shoulder top replaced that. Rachel's hair was tied up in a ponytail and a silver bracelet adjourned her hand.  
in simple three words? Rachel looked hot .  
"uh… hi dad? Can I know, why are we here?" percy asked  
" I have no idea percy. Hermes has brought you here. Only gods know what!"

"uh? Dad? You are a god" "oh yeah.. only Gaea knows what !"

"Travis!" "Now what Connor?" "Its dad's birthday!"

"uh oh!"  
and then Hermes's appeared. Lets just say that his entrance was so grand that it made ZEUS 's entrance look tame.  
the demigods whistled appreciatively.  
"happy birthday dad!" Travis and Connor exclaimed together….  
"happy birthday Hermes." All the gods said simultaneously  
"thank you! Now you all are assembled here for my birthday party. Oh ! and special thanks to Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Leo, Jason, Nico ,Frank ,Hazel, Piper and of course my sons to come here!"

" why are we here lord Hermes?"  
"why to play truth or dare ofcourse! "

"truth or dare?" Zeus exclaimed.  
"yeah! You did not mention that we will have to play this ! " , Apollo said  
"Well, I was forbidden the farting balloons right?"

" so what?"

" I think I will go with Hermes, fterall its his birthday. He has a right to do whatever he wishes. Also, ilike this game. It's a real stress buster sometimes. Lets begin!" , said the goddess who you would least think to be – Athena..  
"mom? You like truth or dare?"

"why wouldn't I like truth or dare?"  
this question went unanswered.  
"fine. Lets begin."

"I would like to begin since I am the Lord of universe."

"let Hermes begin brother. Its his birthday" Hades said.  
everyone, to the surprise of Hades, agreed  
"alright." Grumbled Zeus  
"so, Apollo, truth or dare?" Hermes asked, he had really wanted Apollo to be his first target since , he was the one who had made him say " would you like some fries with that?" after every freaking sentence in his dream ! he had to have revenge afterall!  
"dare"  
Hermes's grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to say sorry for such a long wait! I really am! Here's the chapter… extra long to compensate .i haVe decided that the remaining story I will write would be whAt Appens aFter blood of Olympus. **

Chapter 3 

Apollo saw Hermes smile and wished that he hadn't chosen a dare .  
"Your dare is simple. Go out and ask for a pencil from the first person you see…" , Hermes said. Apollo heaved a sigh of relief. But unfortunately Hermes was not over ,"…. But wearing only socks and A pink wig" Apollo's face was ace! The guys were rolling with laughter. While some of the girls had blush on their cheeks. "You're not serious? There Are kids here!" he said pointing to Nico.  
"Umm… I am pretty sure I am the oldest among us demigods". Hermes gave a nonchalant sigh. Apollo stripped down wearing only socks with a pink wig borrowed from Aphrodite and went out of the palace . Hermes recorded it on the Hephaestus television but somehow he wasn't feeling as if the revenge was complete, satisfactory perhaps... But not complete. The others were rolling with laugher and Hazel

had her hands on her eyes. Rachel muttered, "I hope I never have to see godly groin. Ever! Especially after this!" Apollo went outside. Unfortunately the first person he saw was - Twinkle, the nymph he had been trying to impress. As soon As she saw him she screamed. Before Apollo got the chance to Ask for the pencil. " aEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed And ran . everyone was rolling on the floor laughing . Still Apollo had to complete his dare. so he went And found A satyr. He looked Appalled. "I, Lord Apollo am here to ask you for a pencil." The satyr was cowering until he saw Apollo's disguise. He started laughing. He took a Pipe from his "pocket" And sung to A branch .. the branch obliged And suddenly the earth popped a Grayish thing. Graphite. The satyr picked it up And gave it to the lord. Apollo took it and chanted something. It morphed to a Pencil of course.

Apollo nodded curtly and before he went he said , " if u ever need Any showbiz rights come to me. You're not half bad." And he came back into the palace hall. Thankfully wearing clothes. " yeah whatever . Lets continue." Apollo asked , "Aphrodite, truth or dare.""dare." Apollo without thinking

asked her , " tell me what the cloud nymph twinkle thinks About me ." Aphrodite closed her eyes.

A small screen formed in front of everyone.

A soft voice spoke. " who was that? I mean seriously. Though it looked a Bit like Apollo. He seriously needs to get a life. haven't I seen him flirting with other nymphs enough. Ugh! Who does he think he is? Well fine he is A lord and all… probably one of the hottest ones there is. But I don't like him! He's not my type. Now, I like Hephaestus . Yeah , he probably is not the good looking ones , but he makes it up with his work. He is so hardworking. And his Hard work pays off. But he will never notice me. I know he will never notice me. Unless he can read my mind." Then the screen went blank and Aphrodite opened her eyes. Apollo looked shocked and Hephaestus was cringing pretty badly.

"Now, who will I pick? Ah! Percy. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth. I have had enough dares for awhile" Aphrodite smiled. "so, then Percy( Annabeth gritted her teeth) how did you feel when Nico confessed his feelings for you?" "Wait. Did I hear correctly? My son is - u mean my son is gay?",Hades asked shocked.  
"Yes, dad. And please could you not over-react? Even HAZEL took it calmly." Hades sunk back into the chair.  
"well, that was how I felt At first. Realizing that Nico was gay was a Big shock. And the bigger shock? That he had A crush on me. So... it was intimidating A little then I let it go. 'cause he has feelings too and whatever happens he is my brother from the godly side. And I have always treated him like a Brother. And I hope that it goes for everyone. Always." Zeus looked shifty while Poseidon and Hades grimaced. "So, Hephaestus , truth or dare?" "dare." Percy grinned. "can you make me A golden llama ( **peeps who have read 'the Greek Gods' will understand ) ?"**  
"uhh, what now? A golden llama?", Hephaestus said stunned. "Yeah!"  
Then Hephaestus vanished.  
"Time for snacks!" , Hermes said. He clapped his hands and nymphs entered with plates and drinks. Then they placed themselves near Hermes. Plates and glasses appeared in front of everyone. Favorite food appeared in front of the demigods. "oooh! Blue pancakes with blue syrup? Aah! Can life get any better!" to "brownies? Fonzies? Now this is life!" to " roast beef? Oh wow!" to " packets of peanut M&amp;M? Travis, see? Told you I loved them !" …. While everyone was wolfing down their food, Hephaestus reappeared . this time with a llama. A golden llama.  
"Percy? Here you go. The golden llama is designed with laser eyes and it shoots arrows with its can also make you blueberry smoothie and it can turn into a recliner chair when needed." Leo wolf whistled . "wow dad! Gimme blueprints someday."  
after everyone had had enough snacks the game was re-continued.

**Okay so the chapter ends here. I am so sorry again for updating so late. Tell me what you think about** **the chapter in the reviews !**  
**also if you find any grammatical mistakes I am sorry for that . really I am. So review please** !


	4. Chapter 4

Again…. I am sorry. Its getting kind of like a ritual right? I update with a sorry, like always…. Anyways. Sorry ! I am not even gonna give excuses cuz they always sound kinda lame don't they? Anyway… I need **some truth or dares ! please ! send me everything you could have thinked of ! **

" So, Jason, truth or dare?" , hera asked.

"umm, Truth?", he asked.

"oh please! I was hoping you would choose to do a dare. Humph! Okay then. What was the most happiest moment of your life?"

"umm, I think it would be when Leo returned practically from the dead. That was pretty freaky. and I got angry . I mean ! what kind of friend goes missing for 4 months?! (Assumption guys!) "

"sorry man, also I didn't mean to come back . I came because I missed bunker 9….."

He soon enough received a blow on his head which LEO escaped from. Laughing they did a fist bump.

"Okay, I think it would be fair to have more people don't you think so too?" Hermes questioned. Before anyone could answer, a new batch of demigods had arrived…

# !$%# ^*# ! "Clarisse cursed.  
"Language..you are in my court missy", Zeus roared.

Clarisse, perhaps didn't have enough sense, cause she glowered back. "ugh, this is my party so lets not going to start a fight now."

The other demigods, other than our Clarisse were: will solace (wink, wink, nudge ,nudge) drew and Katie

"What? Only 4 demigods? What was the use of getting them!", Athena exclaimed, " they could have come with the first batch!"

Suddenly there was another flash of light and calypso appeared.

"Hey sunshine. You're late"

"That's strong coming from you!" calypso said but there was a humour in her tone.

Hermes clapped his hands. "Shall we begin the game then?"

Everyone nodded and Hermes briefly explained the new demigods and calypso.

" so Travis ,truth or dare?" , Jason asked.

"A Stoll never backs down from a dare!", Travis exclaimed, while Ares nodded approvingly.

Leo whispered in jason's ear and suddenly Jason grinned.

" okay then. Wear your underpants over your pair of trousers ,run around and yell : I am superman!"

Everyone started laughing. Travis glared at leo. Leo held his hands in defense and said ," well, you toilet papered my bunker 9 when I was away!" all the demigods started laughing while the gods looked at their offsprings amused.

Travis did the dare and sat down.

" Annabeth, truth or dare.?"

"truth."

"what do you simply hate about Percy?"

"the fact that he turns me on." Aphrodite started getting excited at jumpy and squealed exactly when piper and drew did.

Annabeth smiled.

" percy? Truth or dare?"

"hmm? Dare. You already know everything about me."

"your dare is to answer why are you being so so distant from me lately?"

"umm… annnabeth I cant answer that question. I am sorry. I cant."

"PERCY JACKSON. YOU TELL ME OR SHOULD I TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU DIED YOUR HAIR BLUE WHEN YOU WERE SEVEN, HAD A BAD CASE OF ACNE, AND THAT YOU only WEAR BOXERS WITH TRUCKS ON THEM, YOUR MOM PREVIOUSLY WANTED TO NAME YOU SAMANTHA BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS HAVING A DAUGHTER OR THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T SLEEP THESE DAYS WITHOUT LOOOKING AT ME AND YOU HATE THE FACT THAT I AM TOPPING THE UNIVERSITY AND YOU ARE BARELY SCRAPING OFF MARINE BIOLOGY OR THE FACT THAT-"

"okay okay. Calm down! I was distant from you because , because…I was planning a surprise for you. A small surprise on Christmas. And I have no intention in telling anyone what is it until the clock strikes twelve."

"okay." Annabeth said.

"hold up! Annabeth, how do you know that percy wears boxers with only trucks on them ? also its not allowed to come outside your cabins after night so how does percy see your face and see unless - oh my gods! Oh my gods ! oh my gods! Oh my gods!" apparently everyone understood. They were either screaming with excitement or the faces were red with embarrassment or anger.

Hermes clapped his hands again. " lets continue.!"

"okay,umm. Nico? Truth or dare?"

" truth?"

"who is the most annoying person you know but cant live without?"

Nico blushed releasing that the very person was rubbing shoulders with him. Sitting beside him. The very will solace. The person who drew his to bits yet managed to join the bits together. He felt a blush creeping on his pale face. Then he gulped before answering…

DUN DUN DUN! So did you like? You could tell me that by reviewing below! Don't forgte to give some awesome truth or dares that I bet you have ! also I probably will be updating in the weekend too! So guys read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

I promised to update didn't i? will also update tomorrow… guys. I am updating but I need a lot too! I need some truth or dares ! also, I may update tomorrow or later today. I am bursting with ideas right now. Also, LadyOfTheStarClan…. You can read my mind!. I was thinking the SAME thing ! ;-)… so this chappie has some solangelo fluff… hpe u guys like it !

Disclaimer: I forget to do these. But this is the first and the last time I am doing. The story nor the characters are mine, I swear on river styx. Okay perhaps they are. But only for the sequel., the original story belongs to LadyOfTheStarClan. And the characters belong to uncle Rick.

Chapter 5

…

…

Nico didn't know what to do. His mind was whirling. Wait… there was a second answer to that too….

"my dad.", nico said nonchalantly. Ignoring the shaky voice and will's eyes.

"okay." , percy said.

"sooo, umm, leo, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"what would you do if calypso dumped you like right now?"

Stunned silence. Then leo burst into flames. Ran out screaming. Dipped into a cool water pond whose nymph cursed at him and spew water at him. Then when he ran back into the hall he was only in his underwear. But he was only sobbing. Not caring that he had only a shred of clothing which if slipped down would reveal his innocence forever. Aphrodite snapped her hands and a new pair of clothes came but leo burst into flames again and they shred. Aphrodite was astonished but leo kept sobbing. Atlast calypso got tired of his boyfriends show and kissed him square on the lips. Suddenly he stopped sobbing and his nose caught fire. Then he became embarrassed. Again Aphrodite snapped her fingers and leo was dressed again. He sat down sheepishly unable to answer. "I think we got a first class demonstration. ",Jason said.

Leo glared at him.

" Aphrodite firstly thankyou for saving my innocence. Secondly truth or dare?"

" truth."

"who is your favourite offspring present in this room."

"piper"

"thanks mom.",piper smiled sheepishly while drew was flying with rage. "but mo-o-m ,how could you like dumpster girl? "

"drew. Piper is not a dumpster girl . she is a wonderful girl. And her dad Tristan is a great man. Fabulous man. I like her better because she knows me. I am not only about love and beaut. I am about BEING loving and SPREADING beauty."

That pretty much silenced her.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. " Will! Truth or dare?"

"ummm… dare"

"okay!.i dare you to kiss someone for a whole of 3 minutes who you have affections for.", she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He gulped. That very person was sitting next to him. Heck! He was rubbing shoulders with him. He took a deep breath. Turned to nico and whispered , " I am sorry"

Nico's eyes widened. Will definitely thought that he was going to be slapped when he touched nico's lips. He was thinking about moving his head back but he was surprised when nico's lips responded his. He was kissing him back! Will solace was shocked. Nico was kissing him. NICO.

NICO!

They gasped for breath. Jason was grinning while percy's eyebrows were raised but he had his signature smirk on his face.

"okay…umm… lets have a break okay? To remove some of the ..ugh…awkward silence.?" Hermes said.

All the demigods went outside and roamed about. Will wanted to talk to nico so badly. So so so badly. He caught up with nico when he saw him him walking alone. He placed his hand on his shoulder and nico spun around. Will noticed something different in nico's face. His cheeks were blushing. Haw fish! Nico's embarrassed. "nico. I am sorry I embarrassed you. I was meaning to tell you but I …I couldn't—"

But before will could continue nico smashed his lips on his. After some time he drew back for breaths.

"why?...didnt…..you….tell…..me?" , will panted.

"what would I have said? That I liked you? I have faced rejection everywhere I went. I didn't want another one."

"nico…never."

Then a conk sounded. Nico laced his hands In will's. "lets go back. The party hasn't completed yet "


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys….so perhaps I didn't update last week . (here we go again)but I am sorry ! I really am ! its just that last week Sunday was a big day for me…then the day after was my bestie's birthday and …. And the AMA's ! woohoo! Did you guys watch it ? I loved Selena Gomez's performance !and yay! Pitch perfect 2 is releasing the day after my birthday ! asdfghjkl ! can u believe it ! yea yea I am a huge fan of that movie ! go pitch perfect ! also, I am really happy today... do know why…guys… I NEED TRUTH OR DARES ! COULD YOU PLEASE OBLIGE ! READ AND REVIEW ! please review guys ! 

Chapter 6  
Will couldn't believe his luck. Not only did Nico confess his undying love him for him (okay okay, I wont exaggerate) his friends accepted him. Everyone. His own dad smiled at him . a smile which didn't show his teeth . otherwise everyone in the room would be blinded. Will was so overcome with happiness that the game was a blur…until someone took his name.  
"will ? will! I asked you something." , Apollo said.

"wha-oh sorry.i choose dare" will said.

"okay. Drink a mystery concoction made by everyone present in this room except you. You will also be blindfolded."

Will gulped but nodded. Nico blindfolded him with a black napkin.

the girls giggled. Hermes was grinning. He snapped his fingers and a table appeared with many food items and a blender beside it. Percy laughed and picked a bunk of blueberries and added it. Then Annabeth added some chocolate sauce inside. Poseidon added a bit of seaweed and salt water. Zeus added a bit of nectar. Persephone and Hades added pomegranates and a beef. Dionysus added grapes and some wine. Athena added a lot of red chilly and peppers. Nico added some mangoes and some butter. Drew thought about it and added a bit of edible lip gloss. Piper looked at her in shock. Aphrodite nodded approvingly and added a bit of coconut oil. Piper sighed and added some strawberries. Travis put some peanut M&amp;Ms and connor added a bit of salt. Then they blended it. They blended it well… the colour changed from blue to red to creamy to brown but settled at rich caramelly colour. Apollo sniffed , "if I didn't know the ingredients' I would have had it myself."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Nico opened Will's blindfold and gave him the glass. "At least it's appealing to drink", will thought. He gulped it down. Suddenly his throat was on fire but a soothing feeling it left him. He wanted to puke but his stomach didn't feel like that. He felt whole but he was unsure. He gulped his drink down and asked, "What the hell was in that drink? It was awesome but disgusting at the same time"

Everyone looked aghast. That wasn't the reaction everyone expected. But the game was continued.

Will looked around and asked ,"truth or dare calypso?"

**I agree that this chapter was short. I am sorry. But I have run out of truth or dares. I would need all the help possible from you guys! please people help. I need truth or dares. **


	7. Chapter 7

Not going to say much…. Except… read on ! (I NEED TRUTH OR DARES ! )

Chapter 7

Calypso looked around. She thought of all the dares that have been given. Specially will's . she took a deep breath and said,"truth"

Will looked thoughtful and then said, "tell us the truth about ogygia". Calypso's eys pricked. That wasn't the question she had expected. She started shaking. Coming back from ogygia had been been easy if not counting the monsters and festus repairs and all but the worst had been when she had reached camp and her immortality had been taken away from her. She couldn't stop shaking. Secure and safe arms went around her. She smelled the comforting smell of engine oil and smoke from leo. However scrawny he may be he always had been able to make her feel safe. She nearly stopped shaking. When she looked up at leo's face, she found him glaring daggers at will's direction and will was shifting uncomfortably. She raised her hand and touched his chest. He looked at her and she nodded.

She took a deep breath before beginning , " I was imprisoned in ogygia for nearly three thousand years. I was imprisoned because my father ,titan atlas had gone against the gods in the first titan war. Since I was his daughter I was imprisoned even if I had very small part in the the titan war. Ogygia was magical at first glance but it was my prison. I could never leave it. Before I had become a prisoner I had fallen for a mortal. So after my pleading , the gods agreed to send a hero time to time. A hero who I couldn't help but fall in love with. The island was constructed by hepheastus . he made it as beautiful as possible. Which was true. Lord Zeus had his air spirits stationed at the island to help me. Heroes came and went . and I fell in love again and again. But my heart was broke to pieces again and again. Then came percy , he promised me that he would plant a garde in manhattan and he did so. He also romised to set me free. He tried his best but the gods didn't do that. After wards came leo. (She looked at leo gratefully) . he was not the averge of a hero I had fallen for but I couldn't help myself. He was funny,noble and different fom others. He made apromise and came back. Which was nt possible for any hero. So I actually thank the gods for breaking their promise, otherwise I wouldn't have met him."

"awwww. Wait calypso , you said you have been stripped from your immortality, so wat is your age now?",piper asked

"I am 15. Like leo."

They all smiled. "leo? Truth or dare?"

"dare,sunshine"

"okay. You have to make Jason fly you around while you are yelling flame on"

Leo laughed fondly. " that's my favourite hobby baby"

Jason groaned ut stood up. Lets just say that leo looked like a ball of fire on top of a peter pan looking guy who was giving the scrawny kid a tour of the Olympus.

Leo came off Jason grinning.

Jason heaved a sigh . Zeus looked as if he was restraining his anger. "no son of mine is a helicopter !" he roared.

"its okay lord zeus, I enjoy being a helicopter for a friend who died and came back to save our butts from gaia." , Jason replied coolly.

Zeus looked stunned then grimaced.

Leo grinned sheepishly and said, "lord Apollo truth or dare?"

"dare of course."

"I dare you to listen to all of your haikus and poetry since the time you were a kid."

Hermes grinned and took out a remote and clicked. A 1000 inch television dropped down and hepheastus tv came down with a bow .

date:19, august, 1158 BC.

"oh,I am Apollo and I am so cool!la-la-la , something that rhymes with cool. "

Date : 28 may, 1157 BC

"oh daphne , your beautiful eyes put Aphrodite to shame , be my girlfriend and my awesomeness would put others in shame"

(and so it went on)

Date: 16 august 2012

"Apollo and his friends save Olympus"

But before the next one rolled about Apollo started gnawing and groveling and said, "stop! Please make it stop! I cant handle it anymore!. Make it stop." People were grinning and hermes was laughing hysterically.

"why didn't you say that my poetry has become so bad ? I have to compose new poems now or els-"

"not now Apollo, afterwards."

"humph"

"lord zeus , truth or dare?", Apollo asked

Zeus atlast felt noticed. Since the game had started he hardly had any chances.

"truth"

"how do you feel about your demigod kids.?"

Zeus shifted nervously.

Hera glared daggers at Apollo.

"I – they- umm- "

"just spit it out", Jason said  
"they are my children. They are my spawn. I feel guilty when because of the reason for being my spawn they fall in trouble. They are the best things that happen to me. I am proud of them and it saddens me when I think that I cant have a father-son bonding wwith them. I feel bad leaving the woman I loved enough to sire children off and then even more guilty when I think that I overlooked hera's love for me. I love all my children. And believe it or not Jason but I am proud of you. I would do anything to have a father-son bonding with you sometime.",Zeus said sincerely. Jason scanned Zeus's eyes and noticed that he was saying the truth.

"alright father"

It took some time for Zeus to register that it hd been the first time Jason had called him father that day. He smiled .

"truth or dare hades?"

Zeus must have been in a good mood because he was actually asking hades to join in. ahain hades looked shocked that day.

"dare?"

"I dare you to duel with any demigod of your choice."

"HEY!I am the god of wars. That dare should've been mine.!"

Hades smirked.

"Percy Jackson"

Percy stood up and went forward. "you don't even have the mark of Achilles now boy. No one ca save you", hades spat

"we'll see"

They dueled for hardly a minute before hades stopped suddenly and went back to his throne.

"what happened?scared"

"no. I have received a notice that you are to live life for another 45 years more so even I cant , neither can anybody kill you anmd send your soul to my realm.", hades replied bitterly.

Percy's eyes softened. "thankyou lord hades."

"so, frank, truth or dare?"

**This is my longest chapter yet. Thankyou Cakes, for giving me truth or dares to write on. See? I need truth or dares otherwise how the hell will I write ? I NEED TRUTH OR DARES.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Woohoo guys ! Christmas is nearly here ! boo yeah ! ilove christmas . its like my favourite festival ! no really ! AAAAND I LOVE IISUPERWOMANII ! like the collabs shes making is so awesome ! check her youtube channel out guys !  
p.s. : see? Gimme dares and I do the story quick enough!

Chapter 8

"dare"

Ares swelled in pride. "I dare you to do the chicken dance….but as a chicken"

"whaaat ! alryt I will do it ." cue ofcourse a chicken like the ones in a cartoon. All yellowy and red. And some flappy thing like a flappy bird and … CUT! "Frank you haven't changed back again" , hazel said .

Cue, transformation.

"ugh! The images in my mind… anyways, umm.. lady Hestia ? truth or dare?"

Hestia seemed shocked that someone apart from percy had noticed her. She smiled and said, "truth"

"oh.. umm.. we all know that you are a maiden goddess but do you have a crush ?"

"ofcourse I do. I have a crush on…..pepperoni pizza."

"what ! that's not a person!"

"you never mentioned that I had to say if I had a crush on SOMEONE. So, truth or dare percy?"

"dare"

"I dare you to get a makeover done by Aphrodite"

Aphrodite squealed. She ushered percy into a room. When he came out….. he didn't look any different. Except that his messy black hair looked shampooed and his teeth were whiter and he smelled of roses.

"wow. Lady aprodite why didn't you change percy much?"

"because like Jason,he doesn't need any more perfection. He is perfect as it is"

Cue aww-ed looks

"so, lady Aphrodite? Truth or dare?"

"truth"

"if you got the chance to date anyone of the demigods who would you date?"

"I would date harry styles form one direction ofcourse! Have you seen his locks ! huh! Perfection personified!"

"harry styles is a demigod?" "a son of Apollo" Apollo glowed with pride.

"so, umm.. Clarisse darling, truth or dare?"

"dare . you expect me to chicken?"

Ares glowed with pride again.

"ummm… no. I dare you to get a makeover done by …. Drew! And she would select a dress which you have to wear for the rest of the game ofcourse! Yes! Perfect!" Clarisse had a priceless look on her face which made a percy laugh out loud. Yes cue, death glare.

Clarisse got up slowly and walked towards a door towards her right with drew following her slightly overjoyed to prove to her mother that she was a better daughter.

After 10 minutes…. Came a stunningly hot girl from the door to right. Her hair was shiny and in curls, her lips had hot pink lip-gloss also, her legs showed off her legs but her legs were shaved and were shinny. Her dress dropped down till her knees and she was wearing high heels. Her ears adorned a beautiful earcuff. Her red dress shimmered when she walk. Everyone was gaping at her.

Drew was smirking at her and even Aphrodite was looking a little impressed until piper piped up , "wouldn't blood red lipgloss suit better ? and the high heels don't look good with that dress except making her looking like a prostitute. Also , a chocker necklace would have adorned beautifully. She could wear stilettos instead and a bracelet would have looked jeans are better with a crp top. Plus her hair instead of tumbling down would look better with French braids. Don't you think so too mum?"

Aphrodite beamed at her daughter. Drew looked devasted. Clarisse looked shocked that she would have to look like a prostitute for the remaining of the night. Except, Aphrodite clicked her fingers and pipers tips adorned Clarisse . she didn't look hot like looked gorgeous and respectable instead. Everyone clapped.

"truth or dare Jason?"

"truth"

"who would you date if it wasn't piper?"

"to be honest, I would die a single man , I wouldn't date anyone. But now given the changes in Clarisse….." piper smacked his arm. "I was joking pipes! U kno wi would never give up on you!"

"that doesn't exactly answer my question…..but yea that would do."

"truth or dare hazel?"

"dare"

"I dare you … make a pile of valuables surround someone."

No words or glances exchanged … valuables surrounded Jason like ants surround sugar.

"hey ! make it stop! You are choking me." Which was technically true since the valuables were coming up to his face right now.

"I am sorry! Its overwhelming! The gold or valuables here! I cant control it ! " suddenly hades snapped his fingers and the valuables vanished. Hazel breathed a sigh of relief.

"thanks, dad"

Hazel rubbed her hands…. "queen hera? Truth or drae?"

"dare"

"I dare you that….. you have to end each sentence with- in zeus pants."

Everyone looked around scandalously. This wasn't the hazel they knew!

"what! I have grown comfortable about this! I have watched movies like bad teacher or even breakfast club"

"you have watched breakfast club!"

"yea! The movie was really good."

"did you flinch at any of the slangs used?"

"no… why would I ?"

Everyone was shocked.

Okay….

"percy, truth or dare in zeus pants?"

Percy " dare"

She beckoned percy to come near her. She whisperd something in his ear . he nodded and went and sat down.

"what did she say?" Annabeth asked.

"nothing. The dare has been given and I would complete it. Don't you worry." He smiled at her.

The second time that night Annabeth was wondering what percy was hiding from her.

**Oooooh ! who all can the dare given by hera? And now that you are guessing why don't you put in some more effort and type it in the review box along with any truth or dares that you have in mind **

**p.s. yes hazel is finally catching up ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Merry Christmas ! this chapter from me to you ! hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ! this is an EXTRAAAAAAAA long chapter FOR YOU !

Chapter 9

Percy was grinning like a maniac. This wasn't something new was it ? but the most stunning thing was that for the first time Annabeth wasn't on Percy's mind. It was the dare given by Hera.

"_take a picture of Annabeth the way you see her. You say she's beautiful. But I can only see her as a prideful girl with no respect for elders and extra big you have to upload that picture on Godstagram. Got it?"_

_Percy couldn't help feeling like he had just won the world. This was his chance to show the world how he felt about Annabeth. And this dare fitted perfectly with his plan._

"percy?", Annabeth hissed.

Percy shook himself of his daydream."wha-what?"

Annabeth shook her head and said, " seaweed your chance to ask."

" yeah." Percy said, pretty embarrassed.

"lord zeus?truth or dare?"

"dare."

"let my dad sit on you throne for the next 2 mins."

"what! I cant-you wouldn't-I knew you were conspiring ! I knew it!"

"brother calm are not conspiring. Percy,lord zeus cant do that. Infact I cant do that. These thrones are a symbol of our existence.i wont be able to handle the power that his throne would radiate if I sat on with lord zeus. You remember what happened when you sat on my throne? Something like that would happen only ten times worse."

"oh.i didn't know lord zeus."

" truth or dare?"

" could you even think about me taking truth."

"but you have already picked dares loads of you have to choose truth now.",Athena pointed out.

"fine." Ares grumbled.

"who do you think would win against a fight of Jason and percy?"

"I think no one would win. If they both were to fight and anything serious happened then that means the start of another world for sure. Each of them has their own special power and a leadership spirit and some pride. Small but some. Percy can whip up hurricanes and control just the sea atleast that's what I heard when he was down in tartarus. And Jason has control over lightning and the I were to take sides I would yake jason's but I think no-one would win and endless slaughter would be the result."

Percy and Jason looked shocked. They didn't know that .

"uh..so..persephone truth or dare?"

Persephone had tuned out and had thought that no one was to choose her. And she really need her beauty sleep. Demeter hadn't let her sleep in ages forcing her with cereal.

"truth"

"how is hades as a husband?"

"oh hes really adorable! He loves me so much! The other day he had gifted me such a beautiful diamond that carved both of our initials perfectly and that could only been seen by hades or me! And that garden he has built?hes making another one! Isnt he the best!?"

"ok-ok we understand."

While hades looked happy but slightly embarrassed.

"umm…artemis?truth or dare?"

"dare."

Mischeivousness glinted in persephone's eyes making it look like dark pools of eternal madness. "I want you to kiss a man and not on the cheek. It shant be zeus."

artemis thought about it then did a while she said, "Dionysus?truth or dare?"

"wait,why didn't you do the dare?", Persephone shreaked.

"you said a I can see are boys(gesturing to demigods) and some opposite said men. Men are people who can say the handle their for the right girl or stop being so immature that it starts getting on peoples nerves. Can socialize but not forget about their work. Respect their wives or girlfriends , can handle their addiction. Do I need to continue?"

All the male demigods looked sheepish and the females glowed in pride.

"I choose truth",Dionysus answered.

"who is your favourite demigod in camp apart from your son?"

Suddenly Dionysus looked sheepish as if no wanting to answer the question but he sia din a small voice, "peter jhonson"

"who?", Poseidon asked.

"who's son?", Apollo asked

"which cabin?", zeus asked

"whats his age?" , Aphrodite asked

"has he been on any quests?" , Athena asked

"hes talkinga bout percy mom", Annabeth said.

"yeah,he has a habit of forgetting names",percy said tiredly but you could see happiness in his eyes.

"what!"

"that's ridiculous!"

"absolutely absurd!"

"shame on you"

"you call yourself a god!"

"give me some nectar!"

"wait what Apollo!you want nectar?"

"this is some serious business Apollo!"

"how could you think of nectar at a time like this?"

"absolutle absurd!"

"ridiculous!"

"STOP IT!" , hera shouted. Her hair flying in all directions. She smoothed her hair down. "continue the game"

"truth or dare Poseidon?"

"dare"

"I dare you to go outside an scream-'I declare war on the turnip king'"

Poseidon did the dare with an dramatic ending.

"percy, truth or dare?"

"truth dad", Percy said, feeling as if he shouldn't hide anything from his dad

" have you and annabeth done the deed?"

Percy became as red as a tomato a nd Annabeth close second.

"preposterous"

"absurd"

"that's my daughter kelp head"

"how could you even-"

"its just a game-"

"but that's not how its supposed to be-"

"calm down-"

"my daughter would never have done it with YOUR son."

"we have." , Annabeth and Percy said together.

Silence spread the room. You could have heard a pin drop. Which they heard, when a pin from aphrodite's hair dropped down

"you-you-you have?"

Their blushed faces answered the question. "yes mom. I love percy. And it was my wasn't sure if I was ready or not but we did it."

Hermes cleared his throat and rubbed his hands. "care to continue the game?"

"connor?truth or dare?"

"huh. I would normally choose a dare but i am too lazy to get up so truth"

"who do you have a crush on?"

"wha-what?" , his face was red and showed that percy had hit spot on

"answer me"

"lou-ellen", connor said.

"wha-what?"

"yeah..she's fun to h ang out,her magic helps us into making awesome pranks and she has a good sense of humour. Plus her eyes are beautiful and her smile makes me want to float."

"oh kay then."

"wait,why do I have a feeling that we are missing something?",hermes said

"your brains?",Apollo helped

"no! wait. Where are my presents?"

**That's the end of the chapter guys! Hope u really liked it! You could tell that to me by reviewing below! I have had so many truth or dares right now ! and the winter break is on! Woohoo! I know you are curious about the secret that percy is hiding,or what the dare is that has been given by hera but chilllll dude cuz, the story has not ended guys **

**Stay tuned . merry Christmas **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello good people on earth! Here is another chapter! So there you go… don't forget to review !

Chapter 9

"Presents?"

"What presents?"

"What are you talking about again?"

"Presents people. My presents. In case you forgot, you guys are sitting here, comfortably and playing a game of truth or dare and for what reasons? For my birthday! I need my presents." Hermes said indignantly.

"oops", travis whispered to connor.

"here you go hermes, the best scepter you would find. This is made of imperial gold, can be transformed into a staff when pressed the red ruby on the right. A pen when pressed the red ruby on the can also make you a sauna anywhere at any time if you press the emerald on the left of the right could show you the entire newsfeed in less than a second when you press the emerald on the right of the left ruby . also, if you you press that blue sapphire to the left of the right emerald,it would make a miniature penthouse for your snakes-martha and George….i am forgetting something…. Oh yeah! If you press the Yellowstone that is below the sapphire you would find a sock like thing which has a tendency to steal the thing that is on your mind in about less than a 0.0056 seconds."

"woah….thanks Hephaestus but…could you write it down for me? Cause its all a bit confusing."

"sure why not!"

"hey Hermes? This is a glass made by me. Whenever you feel like having a drink. Just put something in could be would give you the drink which you want to drink."

"thanks Dionysus"

"uh..Hermes? these are some rats for your snakes and a map that has been made by Annabeth and me. It will show you the greatest places on earth that you could you haven't already."

" "

"uh…lord Hermes?this is a diary that has been made by piper,Jason,calypso and me. If you write about your feelings in the diary you feelings will change into something your day is not going nicely,writing in this diary will send some winds towards you to cool your you need to talk to someone quite your age and you donot want to talk with the gods,write in this diary and you will be contacted with calypso here. And baby,if you need advice on relationships,come to me! Super hot,leo baby!"

"uhhhhh..thaks?"

"dad,these are some gadgets that we love the most. We never want to part with them. But we are giving these to you. Cause we love you",travis said extra dramatically while connor nodded in the background

"ugh… we were not told you bring any presents—

But before clarrise could continue

"lord hermes? This is a painting of your heroism from our side",Rachel said covering up for everyone. Zeus increased the size of that painting

"son,we love you. Isn't that a present good enough?",zeus said

"no"

" I use the presents given by all of you , why don't you take a stroll?"

Everyone got up clumsily. There feet had slept. They shook it off.

"Annabeth? Would you like to come on a walk with me?",percy asked

"is it a date ?",Annabeth said, a small smile playing on her face

"if you want", Percy replied with a grin

They went on a walk. While Annabeth was laughing on something percy said, percy thought,this is the moment to click the picture

_Click_

"did you say something percy?",Annabeth asked

"what?no!"suddenly a bell chimed.

"that's our cue to go back." Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth lightly on the lips.

Okay not much! I know that! But its definitely something! Right? Okay read and review people!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! The year is about to end ! hardly a few more hours! I am feeling so proud of myself right now ! I endured through another year of my so-called life. Life. Huh. Seems like a wonderful thing right? It isn't. its not about anything like that. Enough of me talking ( more like typing) nonsense. Just read on and I wills see you guys next year. (get it?) **I need truth or dares again.**

Chapter 11

"okay….do you remember where we left?",Poseidon said getting really perked up

"it was my chance people.",connor said.

"alright on",zeus said tiredly

"ummm…..ares?truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"I dare you to watch my little pony"

Ares face seemed really happy as if of a small kid being gifted loads of chocolates. But then it morphed into something else. Like anger. Made-up anger.

"what! Are you insane?"

"Yes", Connor said grinning mischievously.

Hephaestus tv blared the latest episode of my little pony. Lets just say that those were Ares most enjoyable minutes of that night….oops…don't tell Ares I said that would ya?

"So…Aphrodite? Truth or dare?"

"truth"

"make comparisons with Hephaestus and me", Ares said with a smug smile

"lets just say… you are far better are the bad boy of this place so that gives me a reputation if I go out with you. But…. Hephaestus is stronger than you are. He is not good looking. But he treats someone with respect. While all you are good at is shaking the bed (a/n: to all those below the age 12….this means jumping on the bed like a trampoline..*awkward*) . hepheastus is funny without trying but you do so much to impress me. Plus he is clever…sometimes I think I should date him instead"

"you had your chance woman", Hephaestus snapped though he was feeling great.

"so..Clarisse truth or dare?"

"I am not choosing any dares given by you",Clarisse said

"why? You don't have enough punk,punk?"

"uhh…nothing like that dad but I just don't want to dress up like a barbie doll or a prostitute ",she said shooting drew a look.

"then that's fine by me"

""so,truth huh?"

"yep"

"what would be your reaction if chris broke up with you and went after my daughter drew?"

"I trust chris he would never do that to me"

"awwwwwwwww", Annabeth and piper said together.

"Annabeth?"

"truth or dare"

But before Annabeth could answer the clock chimed twelve.

"oooh! I got a newsfeed in godtsfagram..in zeus pants"

A huge screen came so everyone was able to view had a picture of Annabeth laughing her eyes shut with mirth. It was clear from the picture that Annabeth was enjoying the picture was a caption: I love you wise girl .

Annabeth looked at percy , her eyes full of love her cheeks red with blush. Then percy did something unexpected. He bent down on his knees and took out a simple velvet box. Annabeth gasped.

Athena looked wildly.

Aphrodite looked like she was going to swoon.

Hera looked ecstatic.

Poseidon looked proud.

Hermes looked happy but confussed as to if it was his party or not.

Dionysus was snoring.

(and you know the expressions) .

"Annabeth chase , you are annoying, you are so full of facts, you correct me so often it gets irritating, I find it annoying that I cant spend a moment not thinking about you. But these are a few little things that make me want you. I think percy Jackson is empty without his Annabeth chase. And I know that we are too young to think about it. But wise girl, I cant imagine a life without your face lighting up my world. You don't know how beautiful you are. If Aphrodite wasn't here I would say that you put her to shame for me. Your eyes are so perfect. And I am ready to wait for an eternity for you. But hopefully you wont take an eternity. So Annabeth chase? Will you marry your sorry excuse of a boyfriend?"

Annabeth kissed percy slightly and said, "you are not a sorry excuse of a boyfriend and yes percy I will. I will marry you."

Percy took out the ring (made by hazel) and slid it into annabeth's finger.

Katie made rose petals come out of the walls with the help of Demeter and Jason made wind blow in their direction in such a way that rose petals showered on percy and Annabeth but they were lost into each other's eyes…

Hermes cleared his throat

"care to restart the game?"

**So guys! I know ! the percabeth moment. I couldn't help my self. I really couldn't! and I need truth or dares again cuz the game is starting from scratch now baby! Oh yes hermes plans to make his birthday party last till the next day! I NEED TRUTH OR DARES GUYS ! btw, how did you like the chapter? Did you like the percabeth moment or did it annoy you? It was a surprise. Not sure if u guys liked it or not. Btw guys, I have a confession to make. Its in my profile. So go check that out. If you don't care less then forget it! But please write a review ! see you next year ! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya guys ! here is the new chapter ! I NEED TRUTH OR DARES . also I want to know how you want the story to end. Cuz my target is feb and to be honest my exams are coming up so …..i will really need to complete the story soon.

Chapter 12

"Okay guys…. I shall start again shall I? Too lovey dovey feeling ugh! So … hazel? Right? Truth or dare?"

"What is the worst thing you have ever done?"

"I have raised a giant about 70 years ago."

"So… Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I want you to tell me how it is possible that your pancakes can't drown?"

"Hey! That is not a dare. As it is that is a secret"

"It is a dare"

"Okay…I am a son of Poseidon. I can't drown so how will my pancakes drown?"

"That really doesn't make sense. But you hardly ever make sense so that will do."

"That is SO true hazel." Annabeth agreed.

"HEY!"

The girls giggled.

"Nico. truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I want you to go all blindfold and dance with a people randomly chosen and then say who it is"

"okay."

Nico was blindfolded. First came hazel. They ball danced then Nico said suddenly. "this is hazel"

Everyone clapped. Next came Annabeth. They danced a freestyle dance . "hello Annabeth"

Again everyone clapped. Next came Rachel. They did some hip-hop until Nico said , " watupp Rachel"

Everyone clapped. And the blindfold was removed. "how did you guess Nico ?"

"the blindfold was loose and I could see through it"

"That is cheating Nico!" hazel chided. 

"no one ever said I had to play fair!"

"stop fighting now and get over with the game." Ares said. "what? I am hungry!" when everyone started rolling their eye balls and looked at him unbelievingly , annnabeth said, " I thought Gods don't feel hungry?"

"oh but we do Annabeth. Sometimes when our energies grow weak , we do feel hungry. A hunger which can't be cured by nectar or ambrosia."

"I am not weak! It is just that there are hardly any war going on !"

"what! We achieved world peace!"

"hey kid I never said that. I said wars aren't going on. That means no bloody war is going on. That doesn't mean people aren't backstabbing someone. No one is breaking any treaty neither did I say no robbery or killing is happening. My exact words were and still are: no war is happening."

"alright bring in the food" Hermes clapped his hands. "I have a question for lord zeus though" leo raised his hands up.

"WHAT" zeus barked.

"would we still need to offer you guys the food since you are present or shall bad boy supreme Mcshizzle get it all?"

"never really thought about it. Cause it was never done before."

"oh you don't need to offer…in zeus pants", hera said.

When zeus gave hera a look she silenced him with a glare. I guess something never really change…like how the wife has full control over her husband even if the husband just happens to be the lord of the sky and the king of gods, percy thought. Will Annabeth and I be like this? He thought again. Nah! Ofcourse not! We love each other too much. Well…. Even if we are I would be happy to be controlled by someone like Annabeth but I know that Annabeth would give me some space and know that I can take my decisions too….right?

"hey,wise girl?"

"yes seaweed brain?" "will you control me after we marry?" "no! because even if you have a really small amount of brain, when you use it , it generally happens to be for a good reason. Dorky and stupid yes, but a good reason. Though I wouldn't mind taking control over a few small things you know..like the finances or even the grocery…unless you would like that?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"oh gods no! ", percy said. They smiled and began eating whatever food the buffet included. Which included loads , just by the way. Oh this is life, percy thought while he piled some fries to go with the cheeseburger he had just picked…now all he needed was some blue coke…..

Okay guys, I know it's a short chapter but it was really a filler one. I know i am a terrible person, but I NEED TRUTH OR DARES! AND I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO END. Thnx !


	13. Chapter 13

Hey whatsupp u guys! I m oracle987's bestfriend! Hey! Well, she is sick and I had to write the story in her absence….lets just say I snatched that laptop away since she is not supposed to be using it. Poor her. She says hi and sends love to all of you!

Chapter 13 (we reached chapter 13 so fast?!)

Everyone laughed.

"so ,hazel, truth or dare?", Ares asked, silently trying to judge hazel ,like a regular father would. He had to check if she was good for his son after all or had she just spun a little magic on him…

Hazel looked ares in the eye ,took a deep breath and said, " dare" . ares was surprised. He was kind of hoping she would take a truth instead.

He grumbled and said, " I dare you to kiss anyone I choose."

Hazel looked shocked. She would never do that. Never in a million years would she agree to do that. "NO WAY IN TARTARUS" , she screamed.

Ares smirked. "you mean you haven't got enough punk to prove yourself for my son." "I don't need to prove myself to you. Specially prove myself with that kind of a dare. No sorry. I love frank. I would never do if he himself asks me too. Which I doubt he will." she said fiercely. Ares smiled. She was fiery. Sweet.

"nico?truth or dare?"

"dare?"nico said. He was slightly scared you wouldn't want to get hazel on your bad side when she had a bad temper. Whatever she was a son of Pluto through and through…..

"sing lovestory by taylor swift "

"whaaat?i have never even heard it!"

"oooh ! YES YOU HAVE! I heard you singing it the other day when I was passing from your cabin."

Nico blushed. And then slowly started singing it:

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

Everyone started clapping. He even got a standing ovation from Aphrodite who was squealing that it was her favourite song or something. Even ARES was clapping. Hard to believe it right?

" down. Truth or dare percy?"

"dare".

"I want you to dye your hair blue."

"whaaaaat?" since response didn't come from percy as you might think. It came from … Annabeth. "you cant make him do that!i love his hair! Specially running my fingers and his hair so good!how could you nico? I thought we were friends!"

"uhhh..its okay Annabeth. Also if you think about it I might look like a smurf!" his eyes were shining as he thought about it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "perseus Jackson. You are going to do no such thing."

"yes he is.", nico said. "please Annabeth. Only a minute for godsake!"

"donnot swear infront of us young man.", zeus chided. Nico blushed.

So that's what happened guys. Just imagine percy as a reallllly cute smurf. (a/n: drools)

"you are looking SO cute! Don't remove the dye!", Annabeth gushed.

"okay, Annabeth truth or dare?"

"truth", since she knew that would make percy go into a dilemma as he knew EVERYHING about her.

Percy bit his lip uncertainly,drew up the courage to ask the question then said, "would you date luke if he was alive and not being possessed by kronos?"

Annabeth's eyes softened. "oh gods no! you were their when he asked the same thing weren't you? I love him as a brother. There was a time though. But no percy. No."

They hugged and percy kissed annabeth's forehead. "frank truth or dare?"

"dare"

"change into a eagle and sit on percy's head for awhile. He needs some change"

"why is it that all the dares involve me changing into an animal?"

"wait you mean you can change into furniture too?",leo asked.

Frank growled and others face palmed. "before i change, I would like to ask hermes , truth or dare?"  
"truth"

"who will win a fight between Percy and Poseidon."

So frank changed into a bald eagle and sat on percy's head. Woah…imagine a guy with blue hair and an eagle on his head…

"I think, that Percy because Poseidon will not have the heart to hurt the son he loves the most. Though I doubt Percy will retaliate."

**That's all for today! Do wish oracle987 a get well soon and review below. Say how different a writer I am from oracle987. Also she says that the next chapter would be the last one so stay tuned! P.s. she wants to know how you want the story to end. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I can't believe this is the last chapter ! don't forget to read the author's note after the story ends! I hope you all miss me and I promise you I will definitely miss you guys, miss the wait for reviews , miss the smile that happened on my face after I read the reviews. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Hope you enjoy the last chapter though and a little surprise is waiting at the end of the story ! *wink wink *

Epilogue

The game was going fabulously ! they had had so much fun in these past few hours, Hermes didn't realize how much he had enjoyed until the party was going to end. Everyone seemed reluctant to move. He was deep in thought of what would happen in the NEXT birthday when someone called his name.

"hermes?" , Apollo called

"oh yeah?" "travis is calling you"

"wha- oh –what?"

"Dad, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"truth", Hermes answered truthfully

"What have been the best moments of your day so far?"

"well, that is a lot to think about! I think the part where lord Zeus had to lick his shoes, when Leo had to eat as many jelly babies which was 195—"

"197!" leo cut him off

"-197! Apollo had to go out naked, when Percy proposed, when the fact about them came out , when ares watched , my little pony, when Aphrodite agreed of her love for Hephaestus-

"hey!i didn't!", Aphrodite cut him off

"when all of you gifted me with such amazing presents,when percy uploaded a picture of Annabeth , when Apollo finally realsied that his haikus sucked and when zeus had to sing , What makes you beautiful by one direction dedicating it hera but he infact dedicated it to aphrodite and when some of you naughty children were caught playing seven minutes in heaven during a break", he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Travis and Katie blushed. So did Leo and calypso.

Everyone clapped. "but all these moments are my favourite. Every minute of today was fabulous and I wish we could meet again like this –

Yes he was cut off again. this time by Poseidon

He cleared his throat and said.

"its my birthday exactly a month from now. I would like it if all of you came. All of you. Hades, you too , everyone. I have an idea similar to that of hermes but not the same, wait were you saying something hermes?"

But Hermes said, "No" because he was glad they were meeting again.

Everything was whirling in poseidon's mind. He thought, if they were ready to play, truth or dare, they would be ready to play, 'ihave never ever' …

"here you go posy, your return gift…..hope you like it."

"don't call me posy"

Poseidon looked up and saw everyone was tearing apart their wrapping paper apart , trying to guess their birthday presents

"woah", poseiodon . he had got a beautiful seashell necklace which would match with his crown that he would wear on his birthday….

"if you open any seashell, somewhere in the world, a sea creature's life would be saved. But don't over use it.", hermes warned.

"sure hermy"

"donnot call me hermy"

Percy had gotten a new pen, Annabeth had gotten a laptop, Leo had gotten a new screwdriver, Jason had gotten a book called : tips on how to make your girlfriend go tipsy for you

Piper had gotten a makeup kit, drew had gotten a dress(decent one!~) nico had gotten a death skull locket and will had gotten a kit on disguise. Hazel had gotten a DVD of Bad Teacher and frank had gotten a clean up after yourself kit. Clarrise got a shield and travis and connor each got a picture of hermes holding them while they were children. Travis and connor went all quite when they saw that. An impossible task.

"hey bro! I think this would look lovely above our beds" , connor told travis who was finding it hard to believe that hermes had that proud look on his face while held his hand and connor was in his arms.

Travis smiled. "sure" was all he could manage.

Hermes went over to them

He bit his lip and said In a very strange voice , "did you like it?"

Travis looked up and smiled. "we love it"

Poseidon smiled when he saw this father-son bonding. He loved percy but he didn't know how can he show it to him? He wasn't allowed to break the rule! Perhaps on his birthday, when they play I have never ever , he might get closer to his son and his future daughter in law. He smiled at the thought.

**Booohoooo! Booohoooo! I am crying guys! I am crying! Can you see these tears? Well forget it! Cuz I have some good news for ya'll ! **

As all of you know , I was chosen/selected to be the writer for this sequel! So I thought why not keep up the legacy? I will choose/select the next writer ! its your choice ! all you have to do is fill in these questions and write them in the reviews! Or PM it to me! I will write down the names, put it inside the box and the last name that comes out will be the writer ! yayayayayayayayayayayyyyy!

Questions:

Pen Name

Favourite Character

Why do you want to continue this story

Password

The idea that you have in your mind

That's it. I know I know, I think LadyOfTheStarClan had this competition before and I am just continuing the legacy but changing my roots a little :P

So please PM or Review it! I am gonna miss you guys! And all don't forget to take this competition up if you want to! Review how you feel and how this story was! Fro all those whose truth or dares didn't get a mention or weren't written down , I am so sorry ! I tried my best to fit into it , but I had to see which ones were best set with the story ! hope you guys miss me ! don't forget to take the quiz! Peace out


	15. Chapter 15

The winner is …..


	16. Chapter 16

Oracle of Akemi !

Yup ! guys check this amazing winner out when she make this story a trilogy ! I am SO sorry Silverbird22 but you came second … only two of you wanted to continue this story and it was really difficult with your amazing ideas ! I had to take out your names 10 times just to be sure but Oracle of Akemi had her name out 2 times more than you did ! I am so sorry ! don't forget to start the story ! hopefully you guys would love it like I would !

Again sorry Silverbird22 ….

Congratulations Oracle of Akemi…. Bye guys

Will remember you ! don't forget me so soon !

Always  
oracle987


	17. Chapter 17

The moment has finally arrived ! guys check out Oracle Of Akemi for the third story on the original story : Gods Play Truth Or Dare ! check out fast! Don't forget to review !


End file.
